


For all my life

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Held against bed, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Three simple words, repeated enough times to last a lifetime.





	For all my life

“I love you.”

Ieyasu felt himself be held against their bed, his arms firmly locked in place, as the other man made sure he couldn’t escape. He felt his lips on his mouth, his face, his neck, his arms and chest. Most importantly, he felt it every time the words hit his skin.

“I love you.”

Yaten was saying it so much, it was all Ieyasu heard. His ears were filled with the phrase he the so adored hearing from him. It was being said so much, it might as well just have been some muffled mumbling, as the words got blurred, within one another, within the kisses, within the laughter and heat that filled the room.

And yet…

“I love you.”

When Yaten pulled him aside on that festival, and confessed.

“I love you.”

When they danced together, matching step-by-step.

“I love you.”

On the days they slept together under the kotatsu.

“I love you.”

The first time he felt Yaten’s body rock against his own.

Even as it turned into complete nonsense more and more, either due to the words seeming to lose their meaning from how many times they were repeated, or from the festival planner’s speech tripping upon itself, Ieyasu remembered. He remembered how strong he felt for him. He remembered all the previous times they exchanged these simple words with one another, sometimes out loud, sometimes silently.

He remembered, so, so much. Out of all his memories, he treasured, he hoarded these the most.

And so, even though Yaten barely gave him time and space to breath now, Ieyasu managed to say back the words that made the man forever his:

“I love you too. I'll love you for as long as I breath.” 

_ For there is nothing that brightens my life as much as you do. _


End file.
